


电话play

by zwkp



Category: singto&krist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwkp/pseuds/zwkp





	电话play

Krist躺在浴缸里一个个的刷着粉丝艾特他看的视频和同人文，开始几个倒是挺正常的剧向，刷了几个后krist真是越看越羞耻，也不知道那些CP粉们是那来的素材，明明自己和singto就没拍过这么露骨的戏，偏偏她们能剪出十八禁来！同人文更是让人羞耻，各种场地各种姿势，还好没让singto看到，不然自己就惨了！同人文正看的起劲时，手机屏幕跳出一个来电提示。

“喂～P'sing”

“kit，在干嘛呢？”熟悉的嗓音隔着话筒传递过来，让Krist的心情更加愉悦了。

“P'sing，你活动结束了？”

“嗯，刚上车就给你打电话了。”

“这么乖，给你奖励一个。”说完krist对着手机用力的亲吻了一下，

“kit，这个奖励不够哦。你早上可是说……”

“我说什么了？我什么都没说！P，我想你，好想你，我们都好几天没见了。” krist把手机打开扩音放在一边。有些委屈的对着电话那头诉说。

“kit，我也很想你。非常想。”

“哼，你才不想我，你都不来找我，只和你的新CP营业。”

“和他们是假营业，和你是真。kit，你乖，不要生气了。”singto察觉到他家小孩确实是有点情绪低落。他也很想krist，但是最近确实太忙了。忙的他去见他家小孩一面都没有。

“P'sing，我想你，真的想你了！”krist想到singto新剧里的剧情人更加的委屈了，一委屈就拼命的朝他哥撕娇。

“kit，我更想你，我下面想，我全身都想。只要你一想到你，我就硬的发疼。恨不得立刻出现在你面前狠狠的抱你。”

Krist听着手机那头低沉的声音说着这样孟浪的话语，脸有些微微发热。“P'sing～停，不要说。”

krist撒娇般的小奶音在singto听来却有股欲拒还迎的味道。所以他又怎么会停止呢？“kit，我想你想到发疯，我想念你肌肤在我手心滑过的触感，我也想亲吻你迷人的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，最后停留在你的唇边，将自己的舌头伸进去，在你的嘴里肆意的扫荡。和你不停的交换着一个又一个的深吻。”

手机那头越说越露骨，krist吓的连忙阻止，他哥可是还在外头呢。“停，不要说了你……”

“kit，别怕，我坐在后座，隔着阻挡板，他们听不到。”

“可是……可是也不能这样，好那个的！”

“嗯？好哪个？我只是想你而已，想念你的一切，kit，难道你不想我？”singto知道他家小孩脸皮薄，也知道现在很不合时宜，但他就是忍不住，忍不住想要占有对方，即使是隔着手机。

“我想，我也想你，想你拥抱我。”Krist被对方露骨的话语弄得面红耳赤，加上想到之前的看的同人文，身下也隐隐有着要抬头的趋势。

“kit，那你想我怎么拥抱你？像以往那样抱着你吻遍你的全身，在你那细嫩的皮肤上留下个又一个的吻痕。然后我一口含住了你的乳头，慢慢的用舌头来抚慰它，细细的舔舐。”

手机那头隐隐传来着有点粗重的喘息声。krist也止不住的呼急促起来，他不知道是浴缸里的水太热还是对方的放荡言语让他整的人都发热起来。“P，不要说，不要说了。”

Singto无视krist的阻止，继续说道。

“kit，你感觉到了吗？我的手正挤压着你的乳头，让它在我的手中里一点点的变大变硬，然后用指腹揉着它左右转圏，而你开始呻吟出声。”

Krist似乎真的感觉到Singto在自己胸前作乱，玩养着自己的乳头，而自己的两颗乳头也随着对方的话语瘙痒了起来，非常想要被碰触。耳边还传来对方的声音。

“kit，乖，把手放上去，就像我平常那样做。”

Krist像受了蛊惑一般一只手随着Singto的描述摸上了自己的乳头，大力的操捏着，玩弄着，想象着对方的舌头是如何细细的舔舐着自己的乳晕，又是如何啃咬着自己的乳头。自己玩弄自己的羞耻让krist忍不住叫出一丝细细的呻吟。

Singto听到对方细小的呻吟声后，呼吸声更加粗重，下身已经全然抬头。

“kit，你感觉到了吗？我慢慢舔过你的腹部，你的腰，再向下吻到你已经立起来的阳物上了，先舔过硬挺的柱身，最后停留在顶端，用舌尖一点点扒开上面的包皮。”

krist的手随着对方的声音从自己的颈项抚过，在往下ー寸寸抚摸，划过细腰和大腿，停在脖起的阳物上不断抚摸，嘴里也不停的发出诱人的喘息  
声。

 

这些细小的喘息声透过话筒统统到传到singto的耳中，让singto更加情动，下身已经硬的发疼。他也没有想过krist会在自己的言语挑逗下起了反应。这种感觉让他异常兴奋。

“宝贝，你已经立起来了，真硬……”

“嗯～”krist已经顾不得羞涩，他的阳物早就已经硬立起来。singto那边有一小会没说话，Krist也察觉到对方应该是快到家了。他应该马上停下来的。但是他真的很想singto，就连身体也想…想念他们以往的激烈情事，想念那种让人爽到极致的感觉。

“宝贝，不要怕，叫出来！你知道，我最喜欢你的声音的，每次的浪叫声都让我欲罢不能”

“嗯～嗯～啊！P'sing～”

Krist被singto的孟浪话语弄得彻底软了身子，开始不再压抑这个情境所带来的欢愉。双手在水下不停的玩弄着自己的阳物。

 

“kit，我在！”singto下了车直接从车库回到家。瞄了眼房门紧关的卧室，转去客房继续挑逗他家小孩。

“kit，摸摸你的后面是不是出水了。”

“啊，才…才没有，你乱说。”

“没有吗？那一会我用我的大肉棒来狠狠的  
操你，把它操出水好不好？”

“不……不要！”

“不要什么？你不想我操你是吗？不想要我插入你？宝贝，你知道吗，每一次进入，你的后穴都会紧紧的夹住我，把它干软了还会流出水来让我干得更畅快。”

 

Krist嘴里一直说着着说没有，不要。但他  
的手指却很诚实的伸到后面去轻轻搔刮着阴嚢然后划过会阴到达闭合的穴口，轻巧的在周围画着圆圈。

 

“宝贝，你确定你真的不要吗？只要你说我都会依你。你告诉我，你要还是不要？”

“嗯～坏蛋，你是坏蛋。”krist忍不住羞耻的骂着另一头的人。

“嗯，我是坏蛋，坏蛋的手指正在玩弄着你的后穴。慢慢的探进去，宝贝，你里面真是又紧又热。”

Krist的手忍不住随着singto的话语慢慢的探入穴内。小穴一阵收缩，紧紧的绞着那修长的指节，krist在手指插进去时不禁闷叫出声，singto听这荡漾至极的声krist一定将自己的手指插进了自己的小穴。脑海中不断浮现出他家宝贝自己玩弄自己的场景，singto忍不住伸手褪下衣物，紧紧握住自己的阳物上下撸动。

 

“宝贝，试着慢慢抽动你的手指。”

Krist感受着柔嫩的內壁紧紧的包裏住自己的手指，被singto那低哑的声音迷惑的缓缓抽动起来，并随着指间的动作呻吟出声。

“对，宝贝，就是这样，再加根手指。”

krist的一根手指慢慢加到了两根、三根。借着水的润滑进出，而穴道也开始变的滑腻。指间的动作越快。krist越觉得后穴更加空虚，更加搔痒。这种空虚搔痒让他不断的晃动着屁股，只想要更大更粗的东西来填满自己。

“啊～P'sing，还…嗯…还要……”

“宝贝，你要什么？你告诉我！”

“要…要你进来，啊～要你的肉'棒进来～”

singto听着krist的话语愈加的兴奋，手上的动作也慢慢加快。

“宝贝，肉'棒进来了，正在狠狠的撞击你的内壁，每一次撞击都被你的穴肉死死咬住，当撞到隐藏在你肠壁深处的敏感点时，它会绞的更紧。而你就会大声的浪叫，每一次听到你淫乱的叫声我都会更兴奋”

“啊～啊～P'sing~”

krist不自觉的曲起双腿架在浴缸两侧，让自己的大腿分的更开，手指进出得更加畅快。当修长的指尖划过一个肉肉的小凸点，颤栗的感觉瞬间传遍了全身，让krist止不住的浪叫！

“宝贝，你碰到了对吗？再大声点，我喜欢听！”

“唔～啊～嗯阿～好舒服。”

“好想射，P'sing，啊～好爽～”

前列腺敏感点被刺激，前面竖起的肉棒不自觉的跳动，想要射精的感觉隐隐传来。另一只握着阳物的手急速的上下撸动，想要让自己快点获得那无上的快感。

 

“kit，你好棒！宝贝，你叫的真浪。”

“唔嗯～啊，不…不够…啊～P，P~想要～”

快感越来越大，但却迟迟得不到发泄，后穴也越来空虚，不满足于自己手指的玩弄，只想要，想要更粗的，更大、更烫的东西狠狠的插入。想要感受到那最激烈的性爱体验。得不到想要的感觉，Krist被自己的情欲折磨得红了眼，声声的哀求着对方。

 

“宝贝，想要什么，”

 

“P'sing，我想要更多！”Krist喘息声因欲求不满而带着浅浅的哭泣声

“想要什么？”

粗壮的喘息声透过话筒一步一步的引诱着对方说出自己想听的话话。

 

“啊…混蛋，我要…嗯～…我要你”

“要我什么～”

“我要…啊～要你狠狠的操我！把我操坏！”

Krist破罐子破摔的喊了出来，只想要快点在欲望中释放，得到那片刻欢愉。

“好，骚宝贝，我正在狠狠的操你，我要操到你的最深处，直接操破你的肚子好不好，然后在你身上射满精液！不，我要射到你穴内最深处，让你怀上我的宝宝……”

Singto也因为krist淫荡的回应愈发进入状况，喘息声一声重过一声。孟浪的言语更是一句接一句。

Krist半眯着眼想象着singto正用他粗大的肉'棒  
狠狠的操自己，填满自己，内壁被对方狠狠的干开，每一下都干到最深处，每一次都撞过敏感点，让自己颤抖，让自己爽到浪叫不停。

“啊～啊～要射～嗯～射了～P，快，快点～嗯～操我…啊～狠狠的操我～”

Krist双手间的动作越来越快，在后穴的手指一下下的重重碾压过敏感点，阳物上的手指也是不停的扣着马眼，前后的双重刺激让他不停的尖叫。身体也随着手上的动作晃动，眼前一阵发黑，颤巍巍的尖叫着射了出来。摊软着身体不停的喘气。

另一头的singto也快要到了顶峰，嘴里也不停的说着孟浪话。“宝贝，好爽，你好棒，你里面又紧又热，唔…我要把你操坏操穿。Kit，你吸得好紧，再吸紧点，我要射了！唔～”

随着电话里孟浪的声音沉寂下来，只留下了彼此粗重的呼吸声。正沉浸在射精的余韵中的krist，全身软软的，提不上ー点的力气，双腿还架在浴缸两侧，就这样傻傻的看着突然出现在浴室门边的人久久不能回神……


End file.
